If It Were Up to Neuro
by Qu33rzi
Summary: Random one-shot. Neuro comes back after 10 years to find things not exactly as he would have wanted.  Post-manga. Very weird.


I typed this up randomly last night and came on my computer today to find this. So apparently, weird ramblings inside my head+boredom+late at night fiddling= ficlet.

Again, I'm having issues with updating my other stories, so here's a one-shot.

Disclaimer: *shakes head sadly from side to side*

I apologize for any plot inconsistencies and OOCness.  
>And for lawn-gnomes I've created that will march across the world at dawn and take over the world, ruling humanity forever with me as their evil queen.<br>(Clearly lack of sleep means my twisted sense of humor and/or sarcastic nature is set on full-max)

On with the story-

* * *

><p>If it were up to Neuro...<p>

The louse would be out constantly searching for mysteries.

The louse would be evolving faster than ever.

The louse would be at crime scenes, pointing at the criminal.

And... the louse would be at his side.

With HIM.

If it were up to Neuro...

The louse would not be the way she was.

The louse would be with him, in the detective office, searching for meals.

The louse would NOT have sold the office. Or moved to a different prefecture, for that matter.

And...

The louse would not be refusing to go solve mysteries with him.

The louse would not have retired.

The louse would not be working happily as a food taster, far from any yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape or flashing blue and red lights.

And as if _that_ wasn't enough.

The louse would not have married.

The louse would not have two children.

Or a mate that strictly informed Neuro he could no longer torture the louse and attempted to shoo Neuro away.

Which was ridiculous.

The louse was his.

SHE was the one who had come back willingly after she had so blatantly walked out during that time with Sicks.

SHE was the one who had said, (after he had let her go for the first time) "It wouldn't be too bad to be a detective's assistant.

Her. Not him. She was the one who had made those conscious decisions.

He had never gone hunting for her, asking her to come back. _She_ was the one who came back willingly.

Which quite clearly, quite obviously, meant she was his.

Clearly.

So at the time, after they had defeated Sicks and Neuro had left, expecting everything to be as it should...

He had fully expected to come back to the Detective Office with the louse inside, working.

So, what if it had been 10 years, since he had left? She was still his. Still supposed to be by his side.

But no.

The day he came back and found the louse, he found her at her mating ceremony. Or a 'wedding' as humans called it.

How unfair. Here, Neuro had taken all that time, all that effort to ensure the louse's evolution and this was how the louse repaid him?

SHE was his possession. Not one to belong to another human. That he thought, was at least, clear to her.

But... he had to admit that he viewed humans with contempt. Or disdain. Or boredom. It depended, really on the situation.

And humans deserved that contempt. ALL HUMANS. But he had at least thought the louse would...

When he arrived at the mating ceremony, he could not help but be astonished.

Astonished that the louse, as ugly, as stupid, as clumsy, as she was... had found a mate actually willing to marry her.

Not astonished at her ingratitude to him and his teachings. Of course not.

And not hurt either.

He was a daemon after all, daemons did not feel emotions.

And he had been in the Daemon World long enough that the process he had been slowly going through, becoming _human_...

It had been reversed. At that time, he had begun to feel emotions, begun to know the true meanings of words like 'anger' or 'fear' or 'lo-

What an absurd idea was floating around in his head. He did not love. He did not.

He could not.

But still the remembrance of those feelings inside of him...

Ghost memories. Phantoms. Useless rememberings.

He felt them though, but not truly.

A memory of emotions. Emotions that were lost to him, a void deep within his-

No.

That was not the case.

There was no void.

The memories of how his emotions had come so close to controlling him and how he had felt at those moments-

So very useless. So, very pointless.

So, what if the louse had taken a mate? Or had produced smaller, wailing, squealing, versions of herself and her mate?

It did not matter. It did not mean anything. It only meant he had to find a new cover, that was all.

And perhaps change his appearance. Despite his greatest cautions, there were pictures of him, standing beside Yak- the louse.

It would not do for him to be recognized, alongside _another_ great detective. People would become suspicious.

Or could he now introduce himself as a detective? There were so many possiblities, after all.

Yes. So many possibilities.

He stood, ontop of the tallest skyscraper in Japan, staring at the night sky.

But no matter the many possiblities... the louse would not, and had steadfastly refused to be, one of them.

He wondered idly, if killing her mate and squealing brats would fix the matter. (Not that he _liked_ to kill potential sources of a future mystery, though)

In any case, he doubted it. The louse, being the horribly lowly dishrag, (no she was lower than that, an amoeba was what she was), she was, would probably still refuse.

She would deserve it, however. Selling the office, retiring, not waiting patiently for him...

How unbelievably ungrateful of her. After all he had done for her-!

Perhaps he would pay her another visit. Yes.

If the louse insisted on refusing like that, well he would just have to make her accept, wouldn't he?

And if that didn't work... he could always take one of her children. Not kill the child, (what a waste that would be) but take the child and train it.

He could make the child evolve higher, and if the child was young, the training would most definitely stick...

And not turn out like the louse did, blatantly disobeying him.

(Not that he had ordered her to do something before he left... but at least the child would _know_ what he wanted and keep doing it.)

Not a bad plan. Neuro grinned to himself, immensely pleased. Yes.

What a most certainly viable option.

He flew off toward the louse's (no, she was lower than that now, an amoeba was what she was) dwelling, grinning.

The louse was in for a surprise...

* * *

><p>This was originally supposed to be a "If it were up to Neuro" type thing, with Yako turning out to be dead.<p>

Oh well. Whatever. I'm leaving this open-ended because I _might _do a follow-up to it, and you people can also entertain yourselves by thinking of what happened next.

I have no clue who marries Yako. No clue. I'm a big fan of NxY, so trying to imagine someone else there, is kind of odd. If you have a good reason why 'so and so' should marry Yako, send me a message.

Anyway. Weird one-shot that might evolve into something later. Hurrah. Please review!


End file.
